First Step
by stargazer 1017
Summary: Cassie reunites with someone she struggled to keep in her past. Meanwhile, Andros tries to set his own fate and decide what he *really* wants in life. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers in Space, nor will I ever do. I mean, since I don't make any profit from this, where do you think I'll get the money to own the series? Hint, hint ;-)

Author's Notes: This is book two in "Road to Completion" with one more to go after this one. If you haven't read the first installment, you might get lost on a few things that happen here. This book takes place about two weeks after Andros returned home, and would be taking over the second season of PRiS in the main timeline.

First Step  
Part One: Re-establishing and Discovering Reality  
By: stargazer_1017

_"I can't believe you're going to be living here now. Best friends aren't supposed to be far away," the tall, dark-haired woman said wistfully as she and her friend walked along the park's sidewalk._

_"Come on, Ev, you're making me teary again," the blonde woman said playfully. "Besides, I'm not so far away."_

_"Yeah, only a couple of hours away, Rina," the other woman responded back. She sighed and forced a smile on her face. "But staying here's a great opportunity. I'm happy for you. . .really."_

_Rina smiled back. "Thanks, Ev. Come on, this is your last day here--let's just make the most of it." They walked in a comfortable silence for only a moment before Rina said, "Look! A fortune-teller!" she said, pointing at a young woman sitting at a table. "I've never noticed her here before. . .let's go see what our destinies have in store for us."_

_"Rina. . ."_

_"Come on!" Rina insisted. Ev raised her eyebrow, but followed her friend to the table. "How much for a reading?" Rina asked when she reached the table._

_The young woman at the table smiled. "A dollar for both of you."_

_Rina reached into her pocket, but Ev stopped her friend and put two dollars onto the table. "My treat," Ev said. "Since I'm leaving."_

_"Who would like their reading first?" the young woman asked. _

_"I would," Rina replied. The young woman gestured for Rina to step forward._

_"Give me your hand," the woman said. When Rina did as she was instructed, the woman said, "What is your name?"_

_"Rina."_

_"Rina. . ." the young woman closed her eyes. "I see. . .something wonderful. You'll be taking a higher path in life. . ."_

_"Higher?" Rina echoed. She turned to Ev. "I guess she's right--moving from South California and ending up here, North."_

_The young woman's eyes snapped open at her comment, but in a split-second, she closed them again. "There are also children in your future. . .one set of twins."_

_"Really?" Rina asked as the woman opened her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Twins. . ."_

_The young woman turned to Ev. "Are you ready now?" she asked._

_Ev hesitated. Then she gave a snort. "I don't believe in fortune-telling," she said. She turned to Rina. "Come on, let's go."_

_"Come on, Ev. Please, just do this. It wouldn't hurt anything," Rina pleaded. "Just do one reading, and then we'll go. I promise."_

_Ev looked back at the young woman, who had no expression on her face. Ev sighed. "Fine," she said, thrusting her hand forward._

_The young woman grabbed her hand and closed her eyes. She was quiet for a moment--and then she was savagely thrown off her chair and flew backward. Ev and Rina gasped in horror. "Are you. . ." Ev trailed off as she walked towards the fallen woman. _

_The woman got on her knees and then onto her feet. "You--you. . .must be careful."_

_Ev's face went pale. "Wh--what?" she stammered._

_"I saw it. . .evil will enter your life. . .and if you aren't careful, you will not be here in the near future, Evelyn."_

_"How. . .did you know my name?"_

_"A battle will ensue. . .I saw you. . .and a woman who looked like you. Be careful, Evelyn, be careful," the young woman was now howling the warning. "Be careful. . ."_

_A sob escaped from Evelyn as she backed up slowly. She spun on her heel and ran off._

***

"D.E.C.A., I need you run a scan on Mega Deck Nine," Andros said. He was seated at his position the bridge, running system checks on the ship. 

"Scanning Mega Deck Nine," D.E.C.A. confirmed. "Scanning complete. There has been no unusual presences on the Deck, Andros."

"Good," Andros replied, sitting back on his chair. "Keep it that way." 

"What's on Mega Deck Nine?" Cassie asked from behind. Andros spun around to look at her.

"Cassie. . .I didn't know you walked in," Andros replied lamely. He watched as Cassie walked over to him, a frown on her face. For a moment, Andros thought she was going to press him for information. Instead, Cassie held her hands up and shrugged.

"Fine," she replied, stopping the subject before it went any further. She took a look around the bridge. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Ashley and Carlos went down to Earth," Andros replied. "And T.J.'s supposed to be checking the Engines."

Cassie shook her head. "It really amazes me."

"What does?"

"You," Cassie said, gesturing at him as she took a seat at her usual position on his left. "You were hurt pretty badly when you returned, and now everything's back to normal with you. You're up and around and running the ship like you never left."

"Well, it took me almost a week before any of you allowed me to even morph."

Cassie shrugged. "Just watching out for your well-being, Andros. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Andros looked up at her after her last statement and the look he gave her surprised her. _I wonder why he's looking at me like that,_ Cassie thought. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked outwardly.

Andros shook his head. "No," he replied softly. "It's just that what you just said sounded very familiar."

"Who said it?"

"Remember when I went to the other dimension?" Cassie nodded. "My other self. . .he used to say that to your other self a lot."

Cassie frowned slightly. "Why would he. . .why would he say that?" she asked. 

"It's because--" Andros was cut short by T.J. walking onto the bridge. 

Cassie groaned inwardly. _It always seems like bad timing_, Cassie thought with silent frustration. . ._Somehow, we're always interrupted._ This was about the second time that she and Andros were interrupted in the middle of the conversation. Always when Andros was going to discuss about the Andros from the other dimension.

"Are Ashley and Carlos--" T.J. cut off quickly when he noticed Cassie. Cassie raised her eyebrow as T.J. quickly added, "I mean, are they back from Earth yet?"

Andros shook his head. "They said they were gonna be gone a couple of hours," Andros replied. "Did the engines check out okay?"

T.J. nodded. "The engines are fine."

Andros nodded. "Great. I think it's time for a break."

Both Cassie and T.J.'s jaws dropped at the suggestion. "A--" T.J. trailed off.

"Break?. . ." Cassie finished.

Andros nodded again. "Yeah. We haven't really gotten the chance to really just kick back and relax and enjoy ourselves since you've all become rangers," he replied. "What do you guys say to a picnic at Angel Grove Park?"

Cassie glanced over at T.J. It didn't seem like he would be talking soon. Cassie spoke up instead. "Really?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Andros asked lightly.

"No!" Cassie said quickly. T.J. agreed by shaking his head. "It's just. . .it seems, sorta unlike you, Andros."

"It's become my new motto," Andros replied, looking down for a moment. "I've learned a lot since being in the other dimension. You can't take life too seriously or it'll pass you without notice," he added quietly. He looked up into the solemn faces of T.J. and Cassie. Giving a small laugh, he said, "So let's just relax at the park, all right? Either take it or leave it."

"We'll take it!" Cassie replied.

***

"Come on, guys, up for a game of flag football?" Ashley asked, picking up the football T.J. had brought from his quarters on the Megaship. She looked at everyone.

"I'm game!" Carlos answered. 

"Sure, why not?" T.J. replied, smiling as he and Carlos got up.

Ashley turned to Cassie. "How about it?" Ashley asked. 

Cassie shook her head and patted her stomach slightly. "No thanks. I think I'm stuffed, and if I move another inch, my jeans might snap," she joked.

"How about you, Andros? Are you up for a game of football? We could teach it to you," Ashley offered.

Andros hesitated and then shook his head. "It's all right," he replied. "I think I'll just keep Cassie company." 

Ashley frowned slightly, but it was for a small moment--long enough for Cassie to catch the glance. "All right. Well. . .we'll be right over there if you guys wanna join us," Ashley said, nodding. She walked away and joined Carlos and T.J. waiting a few feet away.

Cassie gently nudged Andros. "Not up for playing some football? You don't have to be ashamed of not knowing how to play. I mean, the guys play pretty smoothly--I guess," Cassie added lightly, smiling. 

Andros smiled back. "I've got plenty of time to learn about it," Andros replied. "Besides, I thought I'd keep you company."

Cassie's breath caught in her throat as the words Andros spoke registered in her mind. Cassie stared at Andros. "You know, Andros, since you came back. . .you've been acting differently."

"How so?"

"Nothing bad," Cassie added quickly. "I mean, I'm loving the new you. . .I mean--" _Whoops_. As soon as the words came out of Cassie's mouth, she instantly regretted them. _I make it sound like I'm in love with him_, Cassie thought with slight embarassment. 

_Wait a minute. . .what's there to embarassed about_? The next thought invaded Cassie's mind immediately. _You're friends--nothing's changed. Well, except for maybe Andros. . .and maybe--_

"You were saying?" Andros brought Cassie out of her reverie.

"Huh?" Cassie blurted. "I was saying what?"

Andros smiled gently. "You were talking about loving the new me," he replied lightly.

_You see? If it was a month ago, Andros wouldn't have said anything like that. He wouldn't even be talking to you_! "Oh yeah," Cassie replied. "I meant, it's great to see you with a different perspective on life. You're much more free than you used to be."

"So I was worse?"

_Is he joking with me?_ "No!" Cassie replied quickly. _Gain your composure, girl. . ._Cassie took a deep breath. "You were my friend when you were--less carefree, and you're my friend when you're much more carefree. It's as simple as that." Cassie grinned. "And it's great to have someone I can joke with on the team." _There, you did fine._

"Things were just different in the other dimension."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, you were going to tell me about that, but we keep getting interrupted."

"You and I. . .I mean, Andros and Cassie were both--together in the other dimension."

Cassie's jaw dropped at the revelation. "Wait--wuh, what?"

Andros laughed. "Yeah, exactly. That was my first reaction when I got there too. At first, it didn't fit. . .and then when I watched how Andros was around Cassie, and how he himself acted, it was something that I had always wished I could be."

"Like how?" Cassie asked quietly, watching Andros' reaction carefully. 

Andros turned to her. "He was so--free. . .happy. And this is the same person who had the same background that I did. I--never thought I could ever be someone like that. I was always afraid that if I did, I would lose it. I was lose the happiness."

"What would make you think that?" Cassie asked. When Andros turned to her in question, she added, "I mean, it's never wrong to be happy--you only have one chance at life. Might as well make the most and best of it." 

Andros smiled at her. "I feel like I've been given a couple of chances to live. I mean, with that blast taking me to the other dimension and coming back. . .I want to start over, and open doors I've never even thought to open." 

Cassie felt herself smile back. It sounded like Andros had underlying meanings behind his last statement, but she didn't want to push it. _Well, I _am_ curious._. "Like what doors?" she asked.

". . .Like with new relationships," Andros replied, looking at her.

To Cassie, it was almost like he was looking right _through_ her. _I don't know what's come over me lately. . ._ she thought as she smiled at Andros. _The feeling didn't come just lately, it's just been noticed. . ._ "Whatever you decide, Andros, I'm sticking by you," Cassie replied earnestly. Andros smiled at her and nodded. The two sat in comfortable silence, watching the other three rangers throw the football around. "Come on," Cassie said, breaking the silence and getting up. She extended her hand. "Let's stop being couch potatoes and play some football." Andros looked at her in surprise, but took her hand. After he pulled himself up, he said, "But I don't really know how to play football." "Something new to learn. Come on, I'll teach you," Cassie replied. As they walked towards the other rangers, T.J. called out, "You guys finally ready to play?" He tossed the football in the air a couple of feet and caught it. "Hey, I don't have a quick acting stomach like you do, Teej," Cassie joked. She opened her hands to signal to T.J. to pass her the football. T.J. passed the football to T.J., but it passed overhead and a few feet away near the sidewalk. "Sorry Cassie," T.J. said, apologetically. Cassie laughed and ran off after the ball. "I've got it," she called out over her shoulder as she jogged towards the football. She gave a small laugh as she bent down to pick up the football. A clicking sound on the sidewalk made her turn to the left. "Oh, my gosh," Cassie muttered, spinning on her heels. She started to walk back to her friends when the woman called out to her. "Cassie? Cassie Chan, is that you?" the woman called out. _Damnit. . ._ Cassie stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. "Hi Ms. Sherridan," Cassie said, forcing a smile on her face. Everything else after came out in a rush. "Nicetoseeyouwellgottago--" "Cassie, wait," the blonde-haired woman said, making her way towards her. "How have you been?" Cassie nodded coolly. "I've been all right," she replied. She darted her eyes around the park. "Are you--visiting Angel Grove?" "Actually, I just moved here," Ms. Sherridan replied. "You know Cassie, your mother really misses you. She would love to know how you've been doing." A snort escaped from Cassie. "Why, to gloat? Maybe she's going to point out that yes, I haven't been able to make it on my own yet, and I was better off doing all the things _she_ wanted me to do." "Your mother loves you, Cassie, and you know that." Ms. Sherridan's face darkened. "And she's also received a threat." Cassie frowned. "Threat?" Ms. Sherridan nodded. "What was the words again? Oh! It was, 'Evil will enter your life'." "And the person that said this was. . ." "A fortune-teller." Cassie raised her eyebrow. "Ms. Sherridan, I don't think that counts as a threat. For all you know, the fortune-teller could've been. . .making something up." Cassie sighed. "Did my mother follow you here?" Ms. Sherridan nodded. "She helped me move in, but I haven't seen her since she took off running from the fotune-teller's table--and I've been trying to reach her ever since. She's not answering." A slight pang of worry went through Cassie but she ignored it and nodded. "It was nice seeing you, Ms. Sherridan. If you ever do get in contact with my mother, let her know I'm okay." "You mean you're not going to tell her yourself?" Cassie shook her head. "No," she said firmly. She turned to look at the others, who were now approaching her. "I'll see you around." Cassie turned around and walked up to the others. "Is everything all right?" Andros asked, slightly concerned. Cassie nodded and forced a smile on her face. "Fine. Just fine." 


	2. Yesterday's News

Disclaimer: Check part one. . .

First Step  
Part two: Yesterday's News  
By: stargazer_1017

_"You think you'll do better? You know nothing about being an adult, Cassandra."_

Cassie shut her eyes and gripped the picture in her hand tightly. _No matter how hard I try. . .you're always still nagging at me. . .no matter how far away I am. . ._

"Cassie?" 

Cassie looked towards her door. "Ashley. . .I didn't even hear the door open," she said, breaking out of her thoughts. She sighed as she placed the picture on a small table next to her bed. "Did you need anything?"

Ashley smiled. "No, I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to Earth and go shopping or something. I mean, since Andros is giving out free time to everyone on the ship." She walked in and took a seat on the bed next to Cassie. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Cassie replied softly. "I was just thinking."

"A little shopping always helps clear the thoughts," Ashley replied. She gently pulled Cassie up. "Come on."

***

"I want the ultimate revenge," Astronema growled. She put down the mirror and looked at Ecliptor. "Do you see what she's done to my face? And I let her get away too. . ."

"What did you have in mind, my princess?" Ecliptor asked. "Shall I send a monster down to Earth?"

Astronema groaned. "Monsters. . .we send 'em all down, and they get their butts kicked back to us." She shook her head and got up from her chair. "I need something else. . .something that'll rip her insides out. Break her from the inside and out." She grabbed her staff and started pacing around. "Anyone we know she loves on Earth? Boyfriend she might've left behind?"

"Not anyone our sources know, my princess. . ."

"No one?" Astronema echoed. "Well, dig harder! Send your sources to Earth. . .there's bound to be someone there she left behind. _Anyone_."

***

Cassie grinned from ear to ear. "I can't believe I bought that!" 

Ashley laughed as the two came out from a shoe store. "Yeah, well, I bet you gave that salesman a heart attack when you were sending him back and forth to find the right size."

Cassie dug into her bag and pulled out a box. "But these are really high shoes! I don't think I'll be able to use it." She handed it to Ashley. "You keep it." When Ashley gave her a surprised look, Cassie said, "You brought me out into the real world and cheered me up. The least I can do is give you shoes."

Ashley grinned and took the box. "Thanks, Cassie." Cassie smiled in response. As the two walked on, Ashley asked, "So. . .have you noticed how Andros was acting weird lately?"

"Weird?"

"Not in a bad way. . .I mean, he's been pretty easy with us lately. That lunch in the park yesterday? I know we haven't known him long enough, but it's different to see him this way."

"I kinda like him this way," Cassie replied.

Ashley hesitated before asking, "What's going on with you and Andros, anyway?"

Cassie almost stopped in her tracks. "Uh, what do you mean, Ash? There's nothing going on with Andros and I. We're just friends." She turned to Ashley. "Besides, weren't _you_ the one that liked Andros?"

Ashley looked down. "I do. . ." she said softly. She looked back up at Cassie. "But lately, I don't think he returns my feelings."

Cassie felt her heart go out to her friend. _Now I feel guilty. . .for even thinking that maybe Andros and I. . ._Cassie forced the thought away and put a smile on her face. "You're just imagining things, Ash--of course Andros likes you."

"Really? I mean ever since he came back, we haven't really talked like we used to."

"Well, he's told me that being in the other dimension changed his aspect on life. He's just trying to sort out what on the other side, and what's really here." _Trying new things. . ._" Just try and talk to him. He'll come around." Cassie swallowed and paused before asking, "Do you--do you love him?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I really like him, but I don't know if I'm in love with him or anything." She glanced at Cassie. "Why. . .do you--"

"No!" Cassie added quickly. She shook her head and forced another smile on her face. "I don't love. . .I mean, I _do_ want to get to know Andros better, but I don't think he would even. . ."

Something flashed in Ashley's eyes--something Cassie didn't recognize. Before she could even register an association, the look went away and Ashley smiled. "So. . .is everything all right now?" she asked, changing the subject.

Cassie's smile faded. "I guess I'm all right. It's just I remembered something that still rattles me, even to this day."

"Did it have anything to do with that lady you met in the park yesterday?"

Cassie looked at her friend. _I guess it didn't get by everyone like I thought it did_. Cassie sighed. "That was my mother's best friend, Rina Sherridan. I guess her mentioning my mother kinda made me think about my past--again."

"You and your mother weren't on good terms, huh? What happened?"

Cassie turned to Ashley. "I don't really want to talk about it right now," Cassie replied softly, but firmly. 

Ashley nodded. "I understand," she replied, holding up her hands. 

"It's in my past, and I'm keeping it that way," Cassie continued. She grinned. "Come on! We've got one more floor of shops to hit!"


	3. Bad News

Disclaimer: Check part one. . .

First Step  
Part three: Bad News  
By: stargazer_1017

"Please tell me you have something to report," Astronema said in a monotone voice, glaring at Elgar. "I'm tired of hearing nothing new."

"I went down to Earth and found nothing! No one even talks about the her on Earth."

"Aughh!" Astronema groaned loudly. "I'm surrounded by idiots! No wonder nothing ever gets done. . .do I have to do _everything_ myself?" She grabbed Elgar at the neck. "Do I have to go down there myself to make sure I get something?"

"Geez. . .why don't you just go after that Phantom Ranger guy? I mean, everyone knows she's got the hugest crush on him."

Astronema gave another loud groan. "Are you stupid? Not even the _rangers_ can find the Phantom Ranger--how do you expect us to find him?" 

"You could always send out a signal pretending to be the Pink Ranger--"

"Princess!" Ecliptor called as he walked into the room. 

Astronema shoved Elgar away. "Tell me you've got something. . .anything better than what _he_ just brought me," she said, walking towards Ecliptor.

"A spy has spotted the Pink and Yellow Rangers down on Earth. . .it appears the Pink Ranger has a very difficult relations with her mother."

"Difficult? And how am I to use this against her if she hates her mother's guts?"

"Earthers are very weird creatures, my princess. I've observed them to be very tortured by the idea that someone dear is being hurt or tortured. Even as the Pink Ranger claims she hates her mother, I'm certain if the need arises, she'll be there to protect her mother."

"Hey, what's this?" Elgar asked from behind Astronema and Ecliptor.

Astronema slammed her fist down on a panel at her side. "It's like keeping a irritating little child in tact," she muttered as she turned around. "**What**?" she snapped at him. She gasped when she realized what Elgar was playing with. "Don't!"

Elgar tossed the little ball in the air and caught it. "Catch!" he called out, throwing the ball towards Astronema. Astronema screamed as the ball hit her--and absorbed into her body. 

"Princess!" Ecliptor called out as Astronema fell to the ground, unconscious. He knelt over Astronema and watched as her face contorted into different shapes for a few seconds--and then returned to normal.

***

"Hey Andros!"

Andros turned around to see Ashley walking towards him. "Hey Ashley," he replied, smiling. 

"Are you up to anything?"

Andros shook his head as he looked down at the clipboard in his hand and then back at Ashley. "I'm just going over some of the system checks, that's all," he said. When Ashley stood by and didn't reply, he asked, "Was there something that you needed?"

Ashley shook her head. "No. . .I thought that you might've needed help with something, that's all."

"I'm fine," Andros replied, smiling.

"Oh."

_Why does it feel like there's something else? _"You sure everything's okay?" Andros asked again. For as long as he knew Ashley, it wasn't like her to just beat around the bush like this. 

"Well, I was just hoping we could talk. I mean, I haven't talked to you--really talk to you since you got back. I just wanted to know how you've been."

Andros gestured towards the seat in front of him. When Ashley took a seat, he took the seat next to her. "Okay. . .what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"You've never really told me about the other dimension. How you were. . .how I was. . ."

Andros took a deep breath. "Well. . .you were fine! Everyone was basically the same as they are here, except the other dimension is about several months head of us in time."

"You said that there was an explosion?"

"Yeah," Andros replied, nodding. "I was able to come home from one of the blasts. . .but Astronema rigged all of the populated planets in that dimension so that the planets would blow up."

"So as long as people aren't on those planets, then they'd be fine."

"Not exactly. You see, once a planet is destroyed--blown up like how Astronema describes it, it instantaneously builds a black hole. Something like a planet creates a huge mass of void space. Imagine how it'd be if one planet out of every solar system blew up. . ."

Ashley shook her head. "Think everyone made it?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'd like to think they did. . .maybe somehow, found a way out. Only time will tell."

"But the experience there certainly changed your perspective on things here."

"You could tell?" Andros asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Cassie told me."

"Ash--"

"If you're going to apologize, Andros, don't. I mean, I'm sure there are some things you can tell me, and some things you'd rather not," Ashley replied. "We're still friends, right?"

"We'll always be friends." 

Andros could tell that that wasn't the real answer that Ashley wanted to hear--and for a moment, he was confused. _I _**_do_**_ like Ashley. . .but there's a part of me that also likes Cassie, and an even stronger part that wants to get to know her more. . ._

His thoughts were interrupted when Cassie ran onto the Bridge. She had worry all over her face. "Guys, I've gotta go."

Andros jumped from his seat. "Where? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I just got an emergency page on my beeper," Cassie replied, holding up the device. "It's from one of my mom's friends, and she said it might be my mother."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Andros replied, trying to reassure her.

Cassie shook her head. "The only person who knows my pager number that might get in touch with my mom is a friend back at my hometown--she wouldn't be joking about this. I've gotta make sure she's all right."

Andros walked towards her. "I'll come with you," he said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, **we'll** come with you," Ashley spoke up, walking towards the two. 

***

Cassie ran through the doors of the emergency room and up to the information desk. "Evelyn Chan--where is she?" she demanded at the person behind the desk.

"Are you family?" the man replied.

"I'm her daughter," Cassie said. At that moment, Andros and Ashley ran up behind her.

"She's fine, Miss," the man said. 

"What happened to her?" Andros asked, moving up to the desk as well.

The man looked at him before turning back to Cassie. "She was attacked on the street, going to her car from a convenience store."

"By whom?" Cassie asked.

"We don't know exactly," the man replied, "and I don't mean to sound crude, but she might've been just a random victim. After all, your mother was walking around at the wrong hours--it's almost midnight, and it's not safe anywhere for someone to be outside alone."

"Can I see her?" 

"We're going to check her out in about thirty-minutes," the man reported. "If you'd like to wait here until she checks out. . ."

Cassie hesitated. _I don't know if I'm ready to see her. . ._Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned and saw Andros looking at her with concern. "We'll stay here with you if you want," he replied.

Cassie took a deep breath and smiled. "That's really nice. . ." she thought about having Andros and Ashley stay with her. She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I can handle it." Cassie could see the disbelief in Andros' eyes, but much to Cassie's relief, he nodded. She watched as Andros and Ashley turned around and headed outside. Andros turned back to her briefly, but Cassie gave him a reassuring smile, and Andros smiled back.

After both had exited, Cassie turned back to the man. "I'll wait."


	4. Clashes

Disclaimer: Check part one. . .

First Step  
Part four: Clashes  
By: stargazer_1017

Cassie wrung her hands together as she paced back and forth in the waiting room. She sighed and took a seat. _How long has it been_. . .Cassie looked down at her watch and noticed it was almost an hour since she arrived. Cassie got up again and started pacing. 

_I wonder what she'll say_, Cassie thought as she looked down the hall. A couple of nurses were going back and forth between their station and patients' rooms, but none of them looked familiar.

_I don't know if I can see her right now. . .but I'm sure she needs me._

Then she heard footsteps down the hall and turned. Cassie's breath caught in her throat as she realized her mother was walking towards her, with a bag in her right hand. For a split-second, Cassie's instincts told her to turn and run and never look back--and she was pretty sure she would've done so, had her feet not felt like they were rooted to the spot. Cassie took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. _Now or never._ Cassie slowly walked towards the woman. "Mom?"

At first, her mother was staring blankly forward--then she noticed who was in front of her. Cassie watched as her mother's facial expression changed from no expression to a slightly confused one. "Ca-Cassie? Is that you?"

Cassie had now walked up to her mother and was standing about four feet away. "Yeah. . .yeah, it's me," she replied quietly.

"What are you doing here?" her mother asked. She stopped in her tracks and waited for Cassie's answer. 

"I heard about what happened," Cassie replied. She looked at her mother and then leaned forward. "Here, let me get that for you," she said, bending down to get the bag from her mother's hands. When Cassie straightened, her mother looked slightly saddened, but didn't say anything. _She must've thought I was going to hug her_, Cassie thought as they walked towards the exit in silence. Cassie noticed a cab waiting outside in the dark for the two.

"So. . .are you staying anywhere in town?" Evelyn Chan asked her daughter as Cassie placed the bags inside of the cab.

Cassie shook her head. "No, I'm not. I just, you know, came by to see how you were doing. If you were all right."

"You could always come home," Evelyn replied quietly. She looked at her daughter for her response.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm heading back tonight."

Evelyn's lips pursed together in a straight line. "Fine."

Cassie resisted the urge to give a frustrated sigh. _Here we go again_. . ."Mom, I'm fine, all right? I--have some other things that I have to do."

"It's been two years, Cassie. . .are we ever going to get past this?"

"We don't need to get past anything, Mother. I'm fine with the way things are going in my life."

"Really?" Evelyn asked. She stared at her daughter. "You mean, you've already graduated high school and gotten a job? Is that how well you've been doing?"

_That's it._ "No, mother, that's not exactly it. Why, planning to rub my face in it? Or why not start telling me what a failure I've been all my life." Cassie let the sigh escape. "I don't need this right now, Mom."

Evelyn threw her hands up. "Fine. I guess you don't need my help." With that, she got into the cab and left. Cassie watched the car leave the parking lot and gave another frustrated sigh. _Only you could do this to me_. Cassie walked over to the curb and sat down.

"Cassie?"

Cassie jumped at the voice and looked up. "Andros? What are you doing here?" she asked as he took a seat next to her. "I thought you went with Ashley back to the Megaship."

"Well, I just remember the man saying that your mother was going to be released in thirty-minutes, and you've been gone for about an hour. I thought I'd come and see if you were all right."

"Really?" Cassie asked quietly. When Andros nodded, Cassie turned to the roadside, where the yellow cab was quickly becoming a small dot on the road.

"Is your mother all right?"

Cassie sighed. "She's fine." She looked back at Andros. "How long were you here?"

Andros shrugged and looked down. "About ten minutes after Ashley and I went back to the Megaship. I was waiting out here for you. Cassie, I didn't mean to overhear about you and your mother--"

"It's all right," Cassie replied. "She just. . .she's the only person I know that can get to me like she does."

"Did you want to talk about it?" Andros replied quietly.

Cassie turned to him in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak and was about to tell him about her situation, but at the last minute, she fought against it. "Not right now," Cassie replied. "I don't really feel like talking about it." She sighed. "But I am worried."

Andros frowned. "Worried? For your mother?"

Cassie nodded. "I don't know what it is, but something else is up." She turned to him. "Remember that lady we met in the park two days ago?" When Andros nodded, Cassie said, "That's Rina Sherridan, my mother's best friend. She said something about a fortune-teller telling my mother that something bad was going to happen to her. At first, I was in disbelief. I didn't really think a threat was serious--until this happened. My mother ran away from that fortune teller after she got that reading, and I know my mom. She isn't the type to run after something as trivial as a fortune-telling. My mom's a skeptic at that kind of stuff."

"So you think that your mother's in danger?"

"I think she is. I can't get this feeling out of my head, but I can't help feeling that something's threatening my mother. It's something that won't go away."

Andros nodded solemnly. "What are you going to do?"

Cassie shrugged. "I guess the only thing I can do is keep an eye out for her. I could be overreacting, but I've always trusted my instincts in the past--it's never failed me yet." 

"Mind if company came along?" Andros asked. When Cassie raised her eyebrow in question, Andros added, "I'm not saying that something'll happen to your mother, but in case you run into trouble, I wouldn't want you to get hurt as well."

Cassie smiled faintly. "I guess I wouldn't mind that. Thanks, Andros." Andros nodded in response. Cassie hesitated before asking, "So how are things going with you and Ashley?"

Andros' head perked up at the question. "What do you mean?" 

"Ashley's kinda. . .she's worried that you don't like her."

Andros sighed. "I do like Ashley," he replied. "I'm not saying that I don't like her anymore, it's just that I want to be open to other things as well." He looked back at Cassie. "I learned today how to play Earth video games--and I didn't know Carlos was such a pro at digital soccer!"

Cassie laughed. "He's even better in real life," she replied. 

"I just. . .want to be open to possibilities--all of them. The last thing I would want to do is hurt anyone."

"I know, Andros--I know. Like I said, I'm here for you, whatever you decide in life." Cassie looked down. "You know, I've always wondered how I was like in the other dimension."

Cassie turned back to Andros as he spoke. "The other Cassie was very much like you. She was definitely a fighter, yet she had something about her that was gentle. I don't know how she managed it--I definitely liked her."

Cassie crossed her arms. "Yeah, well what about me?" she joked, feigning slight anger.

Andros looked back at her. "Like I said, she's very much like you," he replied.

Cassie felt her heartbeat go a little bit faster as he spoke. Outwardly, she smiled. "Geez, you're such a charmer," she joked. 

Andros shrugged. "I try," he joked back. He got up on his feet and extended his hand towards her. _Whoa, Deja Vu_, Cassie thought, thinking back to a couple days back in the park, she did the same gesture. "Come on, you must be exhausted. Let's head back to the ship."

Cassie looked at Andros' outstretched hand and put her hand in his. As he pulled her up, Cassie couldn't help but feel happy. Somehow, things felt right--it felt almost complete. _Almost, but not exactly._


	5. A Battle's Begun

Disclaimer: Check part one. . .

First Step  
Part five: A Battle's Begun  
By: stargazer_1017

Ashley paused before knocking on the door. She heard a faint, "Come in," and the door opened. As she walked into the room, she saw Andros sitting on his bed, a small ball levitating in front of him. 

"Hey, Andros. Are you busy?" Ashley asked.

Andros shook his head and slowly let the ball drop down in front of him. "No, I'm just practicing. Was there something that you needed?" he asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I was just, you know, wondering if you're up to going down to Earth and checking out a movie or something."

Andros remember the conversation with Cassie the night before. _She's worried about you_. . .Andros smiled and shrugged as well. "Sure. What movie did you want to see?" 

Andros noticed a relieved smile crossed Ashley's face. "Well, depending on what movie you wanted to see. I mean, if you wanted to see an action movie, or a comedy one, or a romantic one. . .let me know what kind of movie you'd like to see, and _then_ we can figure out what movie to see."

"Comedy. . .sounds good. I'm in the mood to laugh."

"Great!" Ashley said, nodding. "Let me grab the schedule and I'll be right back." Ashley turned around and left. Only a second after she left his room, Cassie walked in. 

"Andros, I was heading down to Earth to check on my mother. Did you. . .want to still come?" Cassie asked.

Andros gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Cassie--I just told Ashley that I'd go to the movies with her."

Cassie shook her head and smiled. "No, don't worry about it. I mean, I'm not even going to talk to my mother or anything. I'm just going to be there for a minute or two and then come back here."

"Still, I promised--"

"Don't worry about it," Cassie replied, holding her hands up. "Don't you dare feel bad, all right? It's no big." Andros could see the slight disappointement in Cassie's eyes even though she had a smile on her face--and he still felt guilty. 

"You'll make sure to contact any of us if there's trouble, right?" Andros asked. Cassie nodded and walked out of the door. A split second later, Ashley walked back into his quarters. 

"Did Cassie need anything?" Ashley asked.

"She was going to check up on her mother and I promised her last night that I would go with her, but I said I was going to the movies with you."

Another disappointed look flashed, this time in Ashley's eyes. "Well, if you promised Cassie you were going down with her--"

_I feel like I'm stuck between two._ "No, it's all right--I just cleared it with Cassie. Besides, we haven't been hanging out that much since I got back, and I want to make up for that." _And see where things really lie with us_. 

Ashley still looked guilty. "You sure?"

Andros nodded back. "Yeah, I'm sure. So, what did you want to see again?"

***

_The movies_? Cassie sheilded her eyes from the afternoon sun and sighed. _Stop it--you're sounding like a spoiled brat. He doesn't even belong to you, and already you're claiming possession on him. _

_What is it with guys I cannot have? _Cassie shook her head and tried to push the thoughts away as she stopped in front of her mother's house. _Well, technically still mine as well, and the house still looks the same._

Flowers still lined the house, the grass was just as green as ever, and the cement pathway to the front door was still in great condition. The two-story house looked as good as Cassie remembered it. Almost as if it hadn't been touched since the last time Cassie was there. Two feet bushes lined the edges of the property, separating it from the neighbor's yards.

_I wonder what mom's doing_. Cassie took a deep breath and walked up the cement pathway. Cassie put her hand to the door and held it up for a moment. She bit her lip, hesitating to knock on the door. _You want her to stop her hold on you--take control, a small voice in her head said_. A small voice--but very convincing.

Cassie knocked hard on the doorway--and waited. She frowned and knocked again, this time slightly softer than the first. When no one still came to the door, Cassie looked over to the window on her right. The curtain was slightly opened and she walked over and peeked inside of the house. There was nothing.

A rustling sound made Cassie turn to her right. _I wonder if the Costello kids still live next door_. Cassie slowly approached the portion of the bushes still rustling with movement. "Will? Jacob?" Cassie frowned as she reached the row of bushes and peered into the neighbor's yard. 

Cassie spun around when she heard the front door open to her house. Her mom looked at her from the doorway. "Cassie?"

"Mom," Cassie said, giving a slightly relieved sigh. "Where were you? I knocked twice," she said, approaching her mother.

"I was taking a nap," Evelyn Chan replied. "I didn't hear you knock."

"Then how'd you know I was here?"

"I came down to get a drink of water and saw someone standing at the bushes and went to see who it was. What are you doing here?"

"I--I just came to see how you were, Mom."

Cassie noticed that her mother's eyes dulled slightly. "I'm fine," she said quietly. "I never knew you cared."

"Mom. . ."

Evelyn raised her hands. "I know. I don't want to get into another argument either.We're both adults now." Something about the way she said the last statement made Cassie a bit aggitated, but she put the feeling aside. Evelyn stepped aside. "Did you want to come in?"

Cassie almost hesitated--instead she nodded slowly. She slowly went up the steps leading inside and held her breath as she walked inside. _It's still the same._ . .Old memories washed over Cassie as she walked into the living room. Her eyes fell on a large frame on top of the piano. "I put that up a few days after you left," Evelyn responded quietly behind Cassie, answering her silent question.

Cassie watched as her mother walked past her to the piano. As her mother picked up the frame, Cassie said, "I don't remember seeing that picture of dad."

Evelyn smiled slightly. "Your father didn't want me showing this to anyone. It was something he gave me when we were first going out." She ran her hand down the picture. "He thought he looked like a dork."

"He looks beautiful," Cassie replied quietly. 

"That's what I said too. I was just going through my old things and happen to come across the pictures and letters, and thought it would be a great way to keep him near. So that I wouldn't be alone." As Evelyn turned to look at Cassie, Cassie looked downwards. She didn't even look at her mother as she spoke again. "Cassie, what's the real reason you're here?"

"I just came to check on how you were, mom. That's all."

"Oh." Evelyn placed the frame back on the piano. She shrugged. "I'm doing fine. Was out at the wrong place at the wrong time last night, but I'm okay."

"Ms. Sherridan's worried too, Mom. She says she's been trying to get in contact with you ever since you left Angel Grove and she hasn't been able to reach you."

"You met up with her in Angel Grove?"

Cassie nodded, shifting the weight from her left leg to her right. "She told me she just moved there."

"What else did she say?"

"She told me that you ran off." Evelyn sat down at the stool in front of the piano. "Mom, is everything really all right? I've never heard of you running away like that." She heistated before adding, "I'm worried."

Evelyn's gaze softened. She shook her head. "Don't be--I'm fine. I ran off that day because the lady was just freaky. And honestly, I had a bad feeling."

Cassie frowned. "About what she said?"

Her mother put her hand up. "It's nothing."

"Mom. . ." _You've always had good instints--bad parenting skills, but good instincts_. Cassie trailed off, stopping what she was about to say. Her mother looked at her expectantly. "You must be exhausted," Cassie said instead. "Why don't you get some rest."

"Are you leaving now?" 

There was that slight pang again. Cassie sighed. "No. . .I guess I'll here." Hope flooded her body as her mother smiled gratefully. "Have you eaten yet?" Cassie asked. When her mother shook her head, Cassie said, "I haven't either. I guess I could whip us up something--like old times."

Evelyn nodded and got up from her seat. As she reached just outside the living room, she turned around and asked, "Cassie?" When Cassie nodded in response, she went on, "Who was that young gentleman with you the other night?"

_Huh_? "What?" 

"That night I was leaving the emergency room--I thought I saw someone standing beside you outside. Who was that?"

Cassie shook her head. "No one, Mom. No one." Her mother looked doubtful, but shrugged anyway and turned around. Cassie watched as her mother headed up the stairs. When she was certain her mother was out of hearing range, Cassie headed for the kitchen. "Geez, now she's got perfect eyesight too?" she muttered.

***

_There's something else I'm supposed to remember_. . .

"Andros!"

Andros snapped his head up. Ashley waved her hand in front of his face. "You all right? You kinda spaced out on me there," she said, concerned.

Andros shook his head and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Ash. I was just thinking about something."

Ashley paused before saying, "Are you worried about Cassie?" When Andros stared at her, Ashley added, "I'm sure that if she was in trouble, she would've called for help."

"There was something that I'm supposed to tell her. . .When I was in the other dimension. . .Wait! That's it! The other Cassie told me that I should warn Cassie to watch out for her mother!"

Ashley frowned. "Watch out for her mother?" She stepped forward as the line the to ticket counter got shorter. "What did she mean?"

Andros shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask."

Ashley stared at Andros and then sighed. "If you're really worried about her, then maybe we should just skip the movie and head back to the Megaship, in case Cassie needs help."

_Strike two_. Andros was tempted to take her off on her offer--but Ashley seemed slightly upset. "Why don't we just stay here? I mean, that way, we can get to Cassie faster--I mean, if she needs anything." Andros watched Ashley's expression carefully. Then Ashley nodded. 

"Sure."

***

Cassie yawned. _No way. . .I can't be getting comfortable here. That would be a first. _While her mother took a nap, she had walked around the house and took a look around. Like her first impression of the front of the house, the rest of the house hadn't changed as much as well. 

She walked into the kitchen and checked on the pot on the stove. The water in the pot had small bubbles on the bottom, but wasn't boiling. Cassie reached into the drawer on her left and pulled out a spoon.

_Thud._

Cassie spun around. "Mom?" she called out. Cassie concentrated, trying to determine where the sound had come from. _Definitely not upstairs_. When no one answered her call, Cassie put the spoon on top of the counter and cautiously made her way out of the kitchen and towards the living room. She peered towards the living room.

"Hello again."

Cassie turned to her left, where her mother stood. "Mom--"

Her mother smiled, but it sent a shiver down Cassie's smile. "Mother will take care of you," her mother replied with a tone that even Cassie had never heard before. Cassie opened her mouth to speak, but before anything even came out, her mother grabbed Cassie by the shoulders and flew her backwards. 

"See how it feels," her mother spoke again, laughing with a tone that almost sounded--evil. "Now, I get my revenge."

_To be continued._


	6. In the Middle

Disclaimer: Check part one. . .

First Step  
Part six: In the Middle  
By: stargazer_1017

"**MOM**!" Cassie called out, laying on the floor. "What are you doing?" Even her scream didn't seem to affect her mother. _She was fine not too long ago._ Her mother still approached her, the strange look still glinting in her eyes. Cassie gasped and crawled quickly to her right. 

Her mother moved quickly and intercepted Cassie. Cassie cried out in pain as her mother kicked her in the stomach, causing her to drop to the floor completely. "Dear," her mother purred calmly, "you'll pay for doing this to me." "I don't understand. . ." Her mother glared at her. "Remember this?" she asked and waved her right hand over her face--and a two-inch scar showed up on the right side of her face. Cassie gasped. "I never. . ." Then her eyes widened. "It can't be. . .you're not--" Her mother laughed again. A purple bolt appeared in her hand and she aimed it at Cassie. Then suddenly, she cried out in pain. Cassie tensed in anticipation, watching her mother drop to her knees. Suddenly, her face shifted appearance. "Astronema?" Cassie whispered. Her mother's face suddenly shifted to show the true appearance of Astronema. About a few seconds later, her face shifted back to her mother's. "What do you think you're doing, Astronema?" Cassie said, trying to glare at Astronema with as much anger she could muster, despite the pain she was under. "How did you--" "None of your business. Doesn't matter anyhow--I win." She held up hand and a bolt appeared. "Cassie!" Astronema and Cassie looked towards the voice, which was at the bottom of the stairs. "Mom!" Cassie called out, trying to warn her of the danger. "Goody. Another one to take care of," Astronema smiled evilly. She aimed the energy bolt towards Evelyn Chan. "No!" Cassie screamed. To Cassie's own surprise, she somehow jumped up and tackled Astronema to the floor at the same time Astronema fired the bolt. The bolt flew a foot off course--and missed Cassie's mother. "Don't you dare. . ." Cassie growled savagely. Astronema suddenly relaxed under Cassie's hold. Before Cassie could even register the thought, Astronema shoved her away. She staggered to her feet. "This--isn't over," Astronema said, gasping for breath. She took a quick glance at Cassie's mother and then growled, "I'll be back." With the snap of her fingers, she disappeared in a flash of purple light. Cassie watched as the light shimmered away--then remembered. "Mom!" Cassie also staggered to her feet and ran to her mother. "Are you all right?" Evelyn nodded. "I'm fine sweetie. . .what--what happened? Did she hurt you?" She asked, pulling Cassie towards her and hugging her tightly. "I'm fine," Cassie replied quietly. Her eyes turned upward at the ceiling. _Now what's Astronema up to?_

***

_I feel like the walking dead._ Cassie plopped down on one of the seats at the dining table in the Mess Hall. Her mother was slightly suspicious with the attack--after all, a woman looking like her mother had walked into the house and started firing off energy bolts. Cassie could only lie and make up stories about the attack, and was relieved that her mother was exhausted. She might've asked more questions than I can give lies for. Sometimes I wish I could tell her. . .then maybe she'd see she was wrong about me. After making sure her mother wasn't in any more danger, Cassie had taken her Galaxy Glider back to the Megaship to rest. _What the hell is Astronema up to?_ Cassie wondered as she rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and tried to think. _"You'll pay for doing this to me. . ."_ Astronema's taunting voice rang in Cassie's ears. For some reason, Cassie couldn't help but smiling slightly. _Serves her right--she called me weak._ The smile dropped from her face. _But now she's after me--and mom. . . How did she know about her?_ There were too many questions that haunted Cassie--and she had no clue how to get any answers. Cassie felt certain it wasn't over with yet. "Cassie? Where were you, I've been worried," Andros' voice interrupted Cassie's thoughts. Cassie looked towards the entrance of the Mess Hall and watched as Andros slowly approached her. "Are you all right?" Cassie gave him a tired smile. "I'm fine," she replied. She sighed. "Astronema attacked me today, at my mother's house." Andros' expression told Cassie that somehow, she didn't surprise him. "Are you all right? Is your mother all right?" He asked. Cassie frowned. "My mother? How did you know?" Andros heaved a heavy sigh and took a seat across from her. "When I was in the other dimension, the other Cassie gave me a message to relay to you." He shook his head. "I can't believe I forgot about it until now." Cassie raised her eyebrows in silent question and waited for Andros to go on. "She told me to tell you to watch out for your mother." "So my mom mom might be in danger too?" Andros shrugged. "She might be--not everything that happened in the other dimension'll happen here. At least I hope not." "Did she say how? Or what?" Andros shook his head. "I--it was the last thing I talked with her about since. . ." Andros trailed off and Cassie understood immediately. She didn't press on. Instead, she looked down at her hands, which were now clasped together on the table. "So. . .how did the movies go with Ashley?" Cassie expected to be met with disappointment--at least for her. Instead, she was slightly relieved. "It was okay." "Okay? Okay as in 'Love to do this again', or okay as in 'Uh, maybe some other time'." "It was okay as in 'maybe some other time'," Andros replied with a small smile. "It didn't go as well as I'm sure Ashley planned. Are you going to check on your mother again?" Cassie nodded. "I'd love to come with you--since I broke my promise the last time. I also want to make sure you'll be safe." Cassie looked away for a moment and opened her mouth to speak--then she closed it. Andros frowned. "Is something wrong, Cassie?" _Since you brought it up. . ._"Andros, I've always wanted to know something." When Andros nodded, Cassie went on, "Since you came back, we've talked like we never did, and you always talk about wanting to get to know me." _Here goes._ "Is it because of the other Cassie, the one in the other dimension?" Andros looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?" Cassie got up from her seat. "Lately, when we talk, you always bring up the other Cassie. _We_ never really talked. I think. . .you're basing me on someone you talked with somewhere else. She isn't me, Andros--and I'm not her." "No, you're not," Andros replied quietly. _I can't believe this. I didn't **want** to be right. _ Cassie heaved a sigh. "You know, since we met. . .I've always tried to get to know you. You've always been busy with Ashley or vise-versa. The point is, I've always seen you, Andros--I don't know if you see me. Sometimes, I think you only see the Pink Ranger." Andros opened his mouth to speak, but Cassie cut him off. _I can't deal with this right now_. "Look, I'm tired. I'm going to get some rest, all right? I'll see you later." Cassie didn't even wait for Andros' response. As she walked away, she heard Andros say something softly, but she couldn't comprehend what he said. _See when you have to be curious and get your hopes up. He's not interested in getting to know _you_--just someone who happens to look and act like you._

***

"No, you're not," Andros replied. The he immediately regretted how he sounded. _Great choice of words, Andros._ He opened his mouth to re-word what he said, but before he could speak Cassie had forged on. "I can't believe this," Cassie said, and Andros could see that she was slightly crushed. He listened as Cassie talked about how she could see Andros and had always wanted to get to know him, but he never opened up to her. _Had I wanted to get to know Cassie because I **liked** the other Cassie_? Andros had to answer no. He could always see the difference between the two young women. Knowing the other-dimension Cassie only made him want to know _his_ Cassie. _My Cassie. . ._ Andros scoffed inwardly at himself. With the way things were going, he didn't think he'd have a chance at even talking to her for awhile. _I've gotta prove to her. . .that I actually **do** see her, because I do._ Andros got up from his seat and started to head back to his quarters. Suddenly, a thought came to him. _That's it!_ Andros walked past his quarters and headed towards T.J.'s. Andros entered the room and shook his arm. "T.J.--I've got a question." 

***

"Why isn't this working? I thought you said this gave me the ability to change appearance! I was barely able to hold it for even a minute!" Astronema said frustratedly to Ecliptor. "It takes up energy, my princess," Ecliptor replied. "You took up too much energy too quickly." Astronema groaned. "What good is this power if I can barely use it! It's pathetic" She looked at the screen in front of her, which showed a picture of Earth. _It's not over yet, Pink Ranger. It's far from over._ _To be continued. . ._


	7. Birthday

Disclaimer: Check part one. . .

First Step  
Part seven: Birthday  
By: stargazer_1017

_A Week Later_ Cassie opened the cupboard above her and peered inside. _Can't believe how much I've been cooking lately. I should look up my old Home Ec teacher and rub it in her face._ All in all, things hadn't been bad. Everyday since the day Astronema had entered her house, Cassie had gone to her mother's house to check on her--she never realy appeared _in_ the house everyday, but the days she did see her mother have been better. _Even better than when I was actually living at home._ Cassie didn't get it. Sure, she and her mom haven't been best friends since she returned, but it was almost, at least in Cassie's eyes, like her mother was pushing away the argument that tore them apart. _Maybe one day we'll--_ "Cassie? What are you doing here?" she heard her mother ask from behind her. Cassie turned around and smiled. "Just thought I'd stay here and see if you needed help with anything," Cassie replied. _And to make sure Astronema never gets within an inch of you--and to also get away from the ship_, she silently added. She and Andros hadn't spoken all too much since the time Astronema attacked her. In fact, she remembered barely even seeing him. Even Ashley wasn't sure where he was. Evelyn Chan smiled back. "I'm glad to see you've been around more often," she replied, taking a seat at the table. "I feel like you've been here more now than when you were actually living here." Cassie tensed slightly at the comment, but decided to just let it pass. Then her mother said something that surprised her completely. "I'm sorry, that was totally uncalled for." "Huh?" Cassie blurted. Her hand flew to her mouth when she realized she said it outloud. She slowly around and faced her mother. "I mean, what did you say?" Her mother nodded. "You heard me correctly, Cassie. You know, the last few days you've visted me have meant so much to me. I just love knowing that you're here for me to see, instead of me wondering what's going on with you." "Okay," Cassie said, moving away from the pot on the stove, "this is getting weird. A week ago, we were still at each other's throats. Now you've gotten past all that?" She took a seat across her mother. "Cassie, I want to tell you something." Evelyn took a deep breath. "That night, I never meant to hit you, honestly. I did what I always did--I let my temper get the best of me. Last night, I realized something--today's your birthday." _She remembered. . .and I can't believe **I** forgot!_ "Mom. . ." "I realized I missed two of your birthdays since you left, and Cassie--" Cassie watched as her mother's eyes filled up with tears, "--I don't want to miss any more of your birthdays. I know you won't believe me, but I love you. Really, I do. . ." Cassie felt her own eyes well up with tears. "I know," she whispered. "I know you do, Mom." She leaned forward to hug her mother as her mother leaned towards her. "I never wanted you to leave. . .and I guess, by forcing my own ideals on you, I only pushed you away," Evelyn replied, pulling away and wiping the tears from her eyes. She gave a laugh. "I should've known better. My mom was the same way when I was a teenager." "Really?" Cassie asked. She smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Evelyn nodded. "I swore I'd never turn out like her--and look at me, I turned out worse." "Mom--" "Cassie," Evelyn said, reaching across to Cassie's hand. "The only reason I wanted you to get a good education and not concentrate on your music was because. . .I didn't want to you turn out the way I did. I loved music as much as your father did. . .and I lost my chance at a record deal when I was a teenager. It--devastated me so much, and I never wanted you to have to go through that kind of pain and torture. Never." "But it's my choice to make, Mom. If I wanted to do it, then I should. I want. . .I want the chance to see where I could've gone--on my own. And if it just leads to heartbreak. . .then so be it." Her mother stared at her. "Cassie. . .you grew up too quickly," her mother said softly. "I only wanted to protect you." "I know you did, but it's been a struggle for both of us. I just want that chance to be my own person." "Like your father wanted. . ." Evelyn replied quietly. She shook her head. "The time I realize this, your father's already gone." Cassie smiled. "At least now he doesn't have to worry about us, right?" Cassie asked softly. Evelyn smiled. "I hope so." She leaned forward. "Cassie, promise me. . .promise me that you'll stay. I don't want to lose you again." Cassie was shocked by her mother's request. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, her communicator rang out. Evelyn frowned. "What was that?" she asked. "Uh, my alarm--on my watch," Cassie replied. _Damnit, at the most opportune times, _she thought sarcastically. "I have to go." She got up and then said, "I'll be back--I promise. And, uh, watch what I'm cooking, okay?" When her mother nodded, Cassie took off and ran to the living room. "What's going on?" she asked on her communicator quietly. "Cass, we need you on the Megaship right away," T.J. responded back. _Sounds serious._ Cassie was slightly surprised at not hearing Andros' voice, but pushed the thought away. "I'm on my way." 

***

When Cassie got aboard the ship, it was totally quiet. _Too quiet_. Cassie tensed as she walked toward the Bridge. "What's going--" "**SURPRISE!**" Cassie jumped back, startled. "What the. . ." She looked around the room. Ashley, T.J., Carlos, and Andros stood in a line in front of her--even Alpha had a cardboard birthday hat on. The robot clapped happily as the doors swished closed behind Cassie. "I--" Cassie stopped as she put her hands up and covered her mouth. "I never knew you guys even knew when my birthday was!" Ashley was the first to approach her friend. "Silly, you told me last year, remember?" she said, grinning and giving her a hug. "And, I've got a really great present for you." She walked over to her seat and carried a huge box. "Whoa, Ash--what'd you do, _buy_ me the mall?" Cassie joked, grinning. She took the present from her friend as T.J. moved to give her a hug. After putting Ashley's present down and giving T.J. a hug, Cassie asked, "You got me something too, Teej?" "Of course," T.J. replied. "Well, actually more of a 'Genie' present," he replied as Carlos also moved forward to give Cassie a hug. "Genie present?" "Both T.J. and I," Carlos said as he pulled away, "will give you three wishes. Not three from me and three from Teej, but three in total." Cassie shrugged. "I kinda like the first option better," she joked. Carlos grinned back at her. "Nah, we do try to have a life as well you know," he joked back. "Ah, I like that one," Cassie said, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. She raised her eyebrows. "But it sounds interesting--anything? Like if I wanted my feet rubbed after a hard day of kicking butt. . ." T.J. crinkled his nose. "I guess so," he replied, slightly hesitant. Everyone laughed and Cassie reached forward and gave him a slap on the arm as well. "If ever the time comes, I'll make sure my feet are clean first then," Cassie said, rolling her eyes. When T.J. and Carlos backed away, Cassie looked at Andros, who was looking at her shyly. Cassie raised her eyebrows in surprise as Andros approached her. Her breath caught in her throat as Andros was right in front of her. "Happy birthday, Cassie," Andros said, giving her a hug. Cassie hugged Andros back, almost debating whether to let go of him or not. The hug ended before Cassie was ready and Andros said softly, "I don't--have money or anything, so I couldn't buy you something." Cassie smiled. "It's okay Andros, you didn't have to get me anything." _Damnit, I should be angry. . .but I can't. . ._ Andros smiled. "There is something I want to show you, though." "What is it?" "It's a surprise," Andros whispered, almost child-like. Cassie couldn't help but grin at his demeanor. She laughed, and then noticed something. She turned and saw Ashley watching the two of them. Cassie's smile faded. "Actually, I--" Cassie started but Ashley rushed over and nudged Cassie on the shoulder. "Go on, Cassie. It's going to be fun," Ashley said, giving Cassie an encouraging smile. "It's your birthday!" Cassie could see Ashley was trying to be encouraging, but she felt her spirit break at the slight pain in her friend's eyes. "Ash--" "Cassie, if you don't go through with it, I'm personally going to pick you up and drag you behind Andros." Cassie was speechless--for a moment. She gave her friend a hug and whispered, "Thanks, Ashley." Ashley nodded and smiled as she pulled away. Then Cassie turned back to Andros and smiled. "Where'd you want to go?" she asked. Andros reached for Cassie's hand, but never said a word. He led Cassie away from the Bridge. "Home," he replied softly. _To be continued. . ._


	8. Night Ride

Disclaimer: Check part one. . .

First Step  
Part eight: Night Ride  
By: stargazer_1017

"Home?" Cassie echoed. "But we're still in Earth's orbit. . .and. . .we just passed the Glider Bay," she said in confusion as they passed the room. Andros turned back for a moment to look at her, his and Cassie's hand still entwined together. "Well, I had to settle for another version of home, since I didn't want to leave Earth's orbit." Cassie looked forward and realized what he was talking about. They entered the Simudeck room and Andros let go of Cassie's hand. "Andros, I still don't really--" She was cut off when Andros put his fingers to his lips. "D.E.C.A., begin simulation," Andros ordered. "Simulation program, beginning now." Right after D.E.C.A. responded, the room changed appearance--and size. "Whoa. . ." Cassie whispered as she walked forward. The room suddenly became dark. High above her was the night sky, with stars twinkling in the distance. Cassie looked forward and saw an-- "Amusement Park?" She recognized a huge ferris wheel and some other things. She turned around to look at Andros. Andros nodded as he walked forward. "Every year on KO-35, we'd have huge fairs at the large cities on the planet. It was something for everyone to relax and have fun at." "What happened to it? Why's it so dark?" Cassie whispered. "When the attacks began almost a decade ago, a curfew was ordered." Andros looked at Cassie. "The parks haven't been activated since then." Cassie stared at him as he spoke. _How awful. . ._ "Did you. . .did you like going to the fair?" Andros nodded again, smiling slightly. "I used to love going when I was younger. . .my mother and father used to bring Karone and I to the fairs." He laughed. "My father used to try and go through all the games to win my mom all of the toys and awards. Then, he'd go and try and win some for Karone and I." "You must think about it a lot. . ." Cassie observed. When Andros looked at her in surprise, Cassie added, "I mean, you said they haven't been activated since you were young, and you still remember a lot of the details." "KO-35 isn't like this anymore. . .know what's weird?" When Cassie shook her head, Andros went on, "I don't really remember what KO-35 was like before the attacks, aside from this. The only thing about KO-35 I know about is what happened after. I. . .worked hard at being chosen to carry the morpher. . and I--" "Grew up too fast. . .got out of childhood before you ever really had the chance to enjoying being one," Cassie finished. She nodded knowingly. "I know what you mean." Andros stared at Cassie for several moments. Just when Cassie was about say something, Andros spoke up first. "Did you want to take a ride?" Cassie looked at him in surprise. "You mean we can actually _ride_ something?" "Any ride you want, actually. I asked T.J. to watch over your mom, to make she's all right." Andros shrugged. "So one of those wishes he owes you will probably come from me." "Really?" Cassie replied, raising her eyebrow. _Hmm. . ._ Cassie shook her head. "I'd love to ride the ferris wheel." "The what?" "That!" Cassie replied, pointing. "Oh," Andros said, smiling, "you mean the Kurosah Circle." Cassie shook her head, but she smiled. "Okay, now _you_ lost me." She shrugged slightly. "And how are we going to have a ride? I know you've got some awesome telekentic abilities, Andros, but I don't know if you're going to push all of these rides the whole time." Andros shook his head and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the park's lights turned on. Cassie watched as the park lit up from her right to left. "Now this looks better," Cassie remarked. "So, the Kurosah Circle?" Andros asked, offering his hand to Cassie. Cassie smiled as she put her hand in his. "Sounds great." 

***

_Several Hours Later_ "I don't know how to thank you for all of this, Andros, really," Cassie said, as she leaned back on the seat. Both she and Andros were on something similar to Earth's Merry-Go-Round, except there were seats instead of horses. "You really didn't have to do anything for me." Andros took a deep breath and then looked at Cassie. "Did you have fun?" he asked. Cassie grinned as she looked back at him. "I think this is one of the best birthday gifts I've ever had," she replied softly. Andros smiled back at her. "You know. . .Cassie, I've got to tell you something." Cassie nodded. "I know you think that I want to get to know you because I maybe liked the Cassie from the other dimension." Cassie shook her head. "Andros--" she stopped when Andros put his hand on hers. "Just let me finish, okay?" When Cassie nodded again, Andros went on, "I _did_ want to get to know you because of the other Cassie, but not because I was in love with her--I wanted to get to know you because of _you_. Like you said, ever since the beginning, you've opened up to me and try to get me to do the same, and I've never really tried to give you the chance." He squeezed her hand. "I have seen you, Cassie--just you. Not the Pink Ranger, not the other girl. . but Cassie." Cassie felt her heart melt at his words. "Really?" she asked quietly. When Andros nodded, Cassie smiled. "So are you. . .ready? To open up?" Andros nodded. "I trust you." Cassie's smile faded slowly. "What about Ashley?" Cassie sighed. "She's my best friend, and as much as I want to. . .be with you, I would never do anything to hurt Ashley." Andros sighed. "We. . .had a talk about that." _And?_ "We both decided that we were just going to be friends." Andros looked down at his lap. "I never meant to hurt her either. . .but I guess things have changed. Those times we were doing things, it was all as friends. I don't see Ashley as a girlfriend--I see her as a friend." _So that's why she was practically pushing Andros and I together._ Cassie sighed and said nothing. Instead, she yawned and leaned her head on Andros' shoulder. "Come on, don't fall asleep on me now," Andros joked lightly. "Besides, I wanted to know what you wanted for your birthday." "Huh?" Cassie asked, looking at Andros. "You mean from you? But I thought--I thought _this_," she said, gesturing around, "is your present to me." Andros smiled and shrugged. "No, it isn't. So. . .what is it you would love for a present." Cassie thought for a moment. "Well, I've always wanted to know how to move things with my mind, like how you do with yours." "If that's what you want, you got it," Andros replied. He stretched and got up from his seat, much to Cassie's dismay. "Come on, you look kinda sleepy. Wanna head back to the ship?" he asked, stretching his hand to her. "You mean it has to end?" Cassie asked playfully. "Not if you don't want it to." Cassie sighed. The words were so tempting, but real life was waiting for them both. She took his hand. "I would love to stay, but I guess we can't right now, huh?" "It'll always be here if you want to come back," Andros replied quietly. "Then promise me we'll come back," Cassie said. Andros squeezed her hand. "It's a deal," he replied. Hand in hand, they walked out of the Simudeck. 

***

"That was perfect, Andros, I--" Cassie trailed off as she and Andros walked into the Bridge and noticed a familiar figure standing at one of the control panels. "Oh my gosh. . ." Cassie gasped. Ashley approached the two at the doorway. "Cassie, he said that he was looking for you," she said softly, turning around to face the visitor. "He said you sent out a distress signal." Cassie shook her head, releasing her hand from Andros'. "I never said anything like that." She approached the visitor. "Phantom Ranger, what is going on here?" The Phantom Ranger looked from Cassie to Andros and to Cassie again. "I received a distress signal saying that you were in trouble, and I came to your aid. But if you didn't send it, who did?" Cassie stared at the Phantom Ranger for a moment, and then turned to face Andros. _He's right. If I didn't send it, who did?_ _To be continued. . ._


	9. TwoFront War

Check Part One. . .

First Step  
Part nine: Two-Front War  
By: stargazer_1017

"Wait a minute, you said I contacted you?" Cassie called out after the Phantom Ranger as he walked out of the bridge. The Phantom Ranger turned around and faced her. "Yes. You sent out a signal saying that you were in trouble," he replied quietly. Then he spun around and walked off. Cassie didn't let him get far. "Whoa, hold on, where are you going?" The Phantom Ranger stopped for a moment. "I'm going to find out what's going on," he replied curtly and started walking again. Cassie shook her head at his retreating figure. 

***

"Hey Astronema!" Elgar bounded into command area of the Dark Fortress. Astronema groaned and looked up from her console. "What," she replied in a monotone voice. "We found the Phantom Ranger!" Astronema's eyesbrows went up with interest. "Found him? Where?" she asked, walking towards him. "He just appeared on our scanners!" Elgar replied, clapping his hands. "See, and you said that calling him and pretending to be the Pink Ranger wouldn't work. I told you it would. That's what I get for. . ." Astronema ignored his last comment and turned away from the babbling monster and stared thoughtfully at the viewing screen in front of her. _The Phantom Ranger's back. . .hmm. . .this'll make it even more interesting and easier to torture her than I thought._ "Ecliptor!" When Ecliptor approached her, Astronema said, "Get ready--I've got a plan to carry out." 

***

Andros got up from his seat when Cassie walked back onto the Bridge. "What did he say?" he asked quietly. Cassie shook her head. "Nothing. He's going off now to find out something. Did you guys find out anything?" "Well, the signal didn't come from aboard the Megaship, that's for sure," Andros replied, taking a seat again. "We can probably trace the signal somewhere in space, depending on how long ago the Phantom Ranger received the signal." Cassie rubbed her eyes. "I guess this is no time to be falling asleep then, huh?" she joked lightly. "Are you okay? Did he. . .say anything to you?" Andros asked, concerned. "No, he didn't. Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just. . ." Cassie sighed. "I've been waiting for so long to see the Phantom Ranger, and now that I finally see him, I don't want to." Andros nodded and looked down at his console. "So what are you going to do?" he asked quietly. "We're going to have that talk," Cassie replied. "I can't keep doing this to myself. Besides, I'm ready to move on," she added quietly. Andros looked up at her last comment, and Cassie smiled at him reassuringly. Slowly, Andros smiled back. "Go on, head to bed," Andros said. Cassie shook her head. "I thought I was tired, but I think I'm pretty much up. I'll head down to Earth and check on my mom." "Be careful," Andros said. Cassie nodded. "I will." Andros watched her exit the bridge and after the doors closed behind her, he sighed and turned back to the console. _I trust you_. . .Andros didn't think that Cassie would go back to the Phantom Ranger, but there was a part of him that was slightly worried. _But it's Cassie's choice. It's up to her now._ Andros tried to stiffle a yawn to no avail. _Maybe I should get some sleep._ He stretched and got up from his seat. At the moment he walked to the doors, something beeped. Andros turned around, frowning. "D.E.C.A., what's going on?" "Distress signal originating from the Planet Kortia." _Kortia?_ Andros walked up to the console in front of him and pressed a few buttons. He frowned. "The distress signal is--" he stopped when something flashed on the screen. Andros glared at the image. "Ecliptor, what do you want?" Ecliptor managed an evil smile on his face. "Red Ranger, I've got something you might want," he taunted. Then he moved aside to reveal the unconscious figure of the Phantom Ranger. "What are you doing with him?" Andros sneered. "Tell the Pink Ranger it's all up to her. If she wants to save him, she'll have to meet me here in five minutes--otherwise, it's bye-bye Ranger." With that, the connection closed. 

***

Cassie quickly demorphed and dug into her pocket to grab the key from her jeans. Just then, her communicator rang out. "Cassie, here," she replied. "Cassie, Ecliptor has the Phantom Ranger," Andros said. "**What?** How?" "I don't know. He said we've got five minutes to get to Kortia before he destroys the Phantom Ranger." Cassie nodded. "I'm on my way," she replied. Just then, something shattered inside of her house and a scream rang out. Cassie gasped and quickly opened the door. As she opened the door, something struck the doorway, making Cassie instinctively roll to the ground. She looked up and gasped. Astronema had her boomerang to her mother's throat. "Astronema! Let her go!" Cassie yelled, jumping to her feet. Astronema only tightened her grasp on Evelyn, causing her to cry out in pain. "I knew it would be easy. You see, you may have had the first blow--but I'll have the last." "Cassie, what is she--" Evelyn started, but Astronema didn't agree to her speaking. "Shut up!" she yelled, and flew her against the wall, knocking her unconscious. "**Mom!**" Cassie yelled, rushing toward her mother. Astronema moved swiftly to block Cassie from getting to her mom. "Going someplace?" Astronema hissed. Cassie held out her hands to morph when suddenly, Astronema lifted her leg and kicked Cassie. Cassie was unprepared for the move, and was knocked in the stomach. She cried out in pas as she doubled-over. Astronema moved to stomp her, but Cassie mustered all her strength and, ignoring the pain, she rolled out of the way. Astronema kept trying to stomp Cassie. _I have to keep moving. . ._ Cassie thought frantically as she kept rolling away to avoid being stomped. Suddenly, Astronema lashed out a kick. It caught Cassie off-guard, but she swiftly moved her left hand to block the attack. Unfortunately, the kick hit Cassie's morpher and sent it flying off her wrist. As Cassie leaned to try and catch it, Astronema whipped out her staff. She brought it down, trying to hit Cassie but Cassie jumped back--and hit her head against the wall. _I've got to stay up. . .pull it together. . ._ Cassie groaned and rubbed the back of her head. She opened her eyes and Astronema's image swam into view. "Well look here," she heard Astronema croon. Cassie tried to shake her head, but she felt even dizzier. "A morpher for me. . ." Cassie watched helplessly as Astronema bent to pick up her morpher. "It's your mom or the Phantom Ranger--and trust me, you can't have it both ways." Astronema walked over to Evelyn's limp body. "If you decide to pick your mother, I'll be on the Megaship." Astronema laughed. "That is, if you can get there." With an evil laugh, she snapped her fingers and disappeared with her mother in a shimmer of purple light. Cassie grimaced as she tried to get to her feet and jump towards Astronema. "**NO!!!**" she screamed, falling back on her knees. Cassie felt tears spring to her eyes as she hit the floor, pain erupting through her. Cassie heaved a sigh of frustration as she leaned back against the wall. _Ecliptor has the Phantom Ranger, Astronema has my mother. . .**Damnit!**_. _Without my morpher, I can't go anywhere._ Cassie unconsciously touched her left wrist--and gasped. She looked down. _My communicator!_ She touched it. _It has to work, it has to._ "Alpha! Alpha, can you hear me?" "Cassie? Where are you? What's going on?" "Alpha quick, lock onto my morpher and teleport me to the Megaship! **QUICK**!" Cassie said frantically. "Hold it right there, robot," Cassie heard Astronema's voice in the background. A feeling of dread and anxiety ran through Cassie. "**ALPHA**!" Cassie screamed. _Please. . .hurry. . ._ Just as the last thought ran through her mind, Cassie disappeared in a flash of pink light. _To be contiued. . ._


	10. ReAwakened Ally

Disclaimer: Check part one. . .

First Step  
Part ten: Re-awakened Ally  
By: stargazer_1017

_He did it._ Cassie looked around and noticed she was now on the Megaship. A loud banging sound caught Cassie's attention. _It's coming from the Bridge!_ Cassie took a deep breath and ran to the Bridge and saw her mother and Alpha on the floor, with Astronema looming over them. "Mom! Alpha!" Cassie screamed. Astronema spun around. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, slightly confused. She didn't even wait for Cassie to answer. Instead, she rushed at her with her staff. Cassie jumped backwards, to avoid being hit. Astronema slashed down again, and again Cassie jumped backwards. This time, Cassie noticed something--Astronema had her morpher on _her_ wrist. It pissed Cassie off. Cassie moved quickly to try and kick Astronema, and she landed a kick on Astronema's left side. As Cassie moved to kick Astronema again, Astronema ducked and did a floor sweep, knocking Cassie to the floor. "See, you're pretty useless without your morpher, aren't you?" Astronema taunted. Cassie squinted upwards, glaring at Astronema laughing face. Then her gaze focused on her unconscious mother. _I can't stay here. . .she might get hurt._ Cassie slowly got to her feet and staggered backwards. "If you want _me_, Astronema, then come and get me," she growled. She staggered out the door and started down the hall. As she moved, she turned to see Astronema calmly walking behind her. _It's working_! "You can't run from me, Pink Ranger," Astronema said in a commanding voice. "And I'll win--I get to kill the Phantom Ranger, but more importantly, I get to kill you." _If you can beat me, bitch_, Cassie thought as she entered the Engine room. She didn't know why she had chosen that particular room, but she didn't have much time to think about it. "Nice place to die in," Astronema remarked sarcastically. "Shut up and fight," Cassie growled, trying to get into a fighting stance. Her stance wasn't as strong as it usually was, and Astronema noticed. "What's wrong? Are you a bit--tired?" Astronema cooed evilly. With her last word, she fired a blast from her staff at Cassie. Cassie rolled out of the way and got to her feet. "Not at all, Astronema," Cassie replied, gasping. "I'm always up for kicking your ass, just like I did the last time." She raised her hand and ran her finger down her right cheek. "That scar looks _really_ nice on you, Astronema--I think another one down the other side of your face would match it perfectly." "**Bitch!**" Astronema screamed and fired another blast at Cassie. Cassie jumped out of the way, but the blast was stronger than she expected and she was knocked against the console panel of the ship's engine. Cassie wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a beeping sound. Before the thought could even register completely, Astronema somehow got up to Cassie and grabbed her by the neck. To Cassie's surprise and horror, Astronema lifted Cassie off the ground with just one hand. "Maybe it's about time I gave _you_ a scar," Astronema sneered. Cassie struggled against the hold and tried to breathe, but she couldn't. Just when Cassie thought she was going to black out from the lack of air, Astronema flew Cassie backwards. Cassie could see nothing but darkness. _I can't see. . .I can't. . ._ Cassie thought frantically. She tried to get to her feet, but she couldn't tell if she was moving or not. _**Fight--keep fighting!**_ Cassie tried to push past her pain and physical confusion, but she was quickly losing the battle. She could hear Astronema muttering something, but she couldn't understand it--and she sounded so far away. Everything sounded so far away. Suddenly, Cassie heard a whacking noise--and then a thump. A moment later, Cassie felt something touch her arm. "_Hey, beautiful, time to get up._" _Andros?_ "Andros?" Cassie murmured. The voice was so far away, and everything she saw was unrecognizable. Everything was so dark and fuzzy. "Andros. . ." "No, it's not," the voice replied. It was so soft, Cassie almost didn't catch it. Cassie tried to open her eyes and sit up, but she could tell she wasn't moving anywhere. "Astronema. . .Andros. . ." Cassie knew she wasn't making any sense, but whoever this was, she felt he was obviously on her side. "Help--" "Cassie!" Cassie was certain that voice was Andros. Before she could answer, the voice said, "Where is he?" "Kortia. . ." Cassie murmured. _I can't hold on. . ._ She could hear the person walking away. "Wait. . .wait. . ." Cassie started to call after the person, but then everything went completely black. 

***

"Cassie!" Andros tried again. He looked at Ashley and Carlos, who were attacking Ecliptor at the same time, and then at T.J. "She's not answering her morpher." Andros could tell T.J. was concerned, even though his helmet was hiding his expression. Andros shook his head. "You stay here with Ashley and Carlos--I'm going to find Cassie." T.J. grabbed Andros by the shoulder. "We can't fight Ecliptor on our own, Andros. We're going to need all the help we can get!" he yelled. Andros shoved him away. "**Damnit, Cassie's in danger**," he argued. "I need to get to her. I--" he was stopped shortly by a slash to his chest. As he landed on his back, he looked up into the laughing face of Ecliptor. "Pathetic. . .all rangers, lying in a row. . .I think it's time to end your misery." He raised his sword and was about to slash it down when he was suddenly struck by lasers. As Ecliptor backed away, Andros felt relief enter him. _Cassie!_ was his initial thought, but when he got on his feet and looked up, he gasped in shock and surprise. "Whoa. . ." he heard Ashley gasp in surprise. "Is that--another ranger?" "I don't believe this," Carlos remarked in quiet surprise. Andros watched as the ranger, wearing a silver ranger suit, jumped off from his Silver Galaxy Glider and land next to him. "Z--Zhane?" "In the flesh," Zhane replied, patting Andros on the shoulder. "How did you. . ." "No time to explain!" Zhane called out, shoving Andros out of the way. As Andros rolled to safety, he noticed Zhane did the same. "You know, it's pretty rude of you to interrupt us while we were talking," Zhane said lightly. "Silver Silverizer," he called out and a weapon appeared in his hand. Andros watched as his friend rushed towards Ecliptor and started blasting him with his weapon. Ecliptor kept stumbling backwards as he was hit several times. Suddenly, Zhane's weapon revealed a sword and it lit up as Zhane slashed it down on Ecliptor. "Whoa. . .did he just defeat Ecliptor?" T.J. asked in awe as Ecliptor fell after being hit. Andros held his breath. _If Zhane's powers are as sharp as they were before he went down. . ._ To his amazement, Ecliptor just clenched his fist and staggered to his knees. "No way. . ." Zhane said, surprise lacing his voice. "No one can--" "I'm not so easily defeated, Silver Ranger," Ecliptor said, gasping. He gripped his sword tightly. "You haven't seen the last of me, Rangers," he said, disappearing in a flash of green light. Andros wasted not time standing around. He turned on his heel and called for his Galaxy Glider. "Come on, we've gotta get back to Cassie." _To be continued. . ._


	11. Starting at the Beginning

Disclaimer: Check part one. . .

Author's Notes at the end

First Step  
Part eleven: Starting at the Beginning  
By: stargazer_1017

"Mmm," Cassie groaned sofly as she rolled over on her side. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Andros sitting across from her, sleeping in his seat. Cassie smiled. _He looks so peaceful, and for some reason, this seems so familiar_. Cassie stretched her arms and brought her left arm down. She stared at her morpher on her wrist--then suddenly, realization struck Cassie. She quickly sat up in bed, causing Andros to awaken. He looked at her sleepily, and then he yawned and became more alert. "Cassie, you're awake," he said, relieved. "Mom, the Phantom Ranger. . .is everyone okay?" Cassie asked frantically. "I mean, the last thing I remember--" Andros jumped from his seat and gave her a hug. "Shh. . .everything's all right," he replied softly. "It's over." Cassie closed her eyes and gripped him tightly and looked at him. "He's gone again, isn't he?" When Andros nodded, Cassie asked, "What about my mom. . .where is she?" "Cassie--" Cassie swung her legs over the side of the bed and jumped off. Her strength wasn't completely back though, and she almost fell down. Andros moved quickly to catch her before she hit the floor. "Come on, I'll take you to her," Andros replied quietly. Cassie leaned on Andros for support as he helped her walk. "Andros, where are we going?" Cassie said, frowning. They had just passed the Glider Bay and were now heading towards the Bridge. "Andros--" Cassie stopped shortly when the bridge doors opened and her mother was sitting at one of the consoles. "Oh my God. . ." "Cassie!" Evelyn said happily, rushing over to give Cassie a hug. Cassie felt Andros let go of her as her mother envoloped her in a hard hug. "I'm so glad you're all right." Cassie pulled away slightly. "Mom. . .I--I can explain. . ." she trailed off. "Shh. . ." Evelyn said, giving her daughter's shoulders a squeeze. "I know--I know everything." She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" "That I was a Power Ranger?" Cassie laughed slightly. "It wasn't something that I thought I could share with you, Mom. We weren't on exactly good terms when I became a ranger." Evelyn nodded, but didn't respond. Suddenly, Andros cleared his throat. "I think we need another break," he said lightly. He smiled. "How about another picnic in the park?" "Sounds wonderful," Evelyn replied, smiling. She turned to Cassie. "How about I whip us something? You've been cooking a lot these days." "You cook?" Andros asked, surprised. Cassie rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully. "One of the many things you'll learn about me," Cassie replied, exchanging a glance at him. Then she remembered something. Turning back to her mom, Cassie said, "Sounds good, mom." 

***

"I tried doing it that way," Andros said, holding up the football. "It still doesn't throw right." "You're supposed to flick your wrist, like this," Carlos demonstrated with his own hand after exchanging a glance with T.J. "Try again." He opened his hands to catch the football and Andros tried to throw it correctly. Carlos caught the ball. "Okay. . .definitely better than the last time." "You know, this is the first time I've seen Andros been so. . .sociable," Zhane remarked. He, Ashley, Cassie, and Evelyn were sitting on a large blanket underneath a tree, watching the other three throw the football around. "Really?" Cassie asked. Zhane nodded. "Oh yeah. I mean, everytime we had to meet other people, Andros would always tell _me_ to approach others. He'd just stay away." Ashley slapped Zhane on the arm. "You almost make him sound unsociable." "He sorta was," Zhane replied. "Looking at him now. . .it's kinda like looking at a whole different person." Cassie shrugged. "I don't think the real Andros is any different from the Andros we see right now--he's just been repressed for so long that even _he's_ getting to know himself better." Zhane raised his eyebrows in surprise at her comment. "You might be right," Zhane replied, giving a slow smile. "Can't believe I've been away for so long. . ." Cassie noticed that her mom suddenly looked away. She frowned slightly. "Mom, you okay?" she asked. Evelyn turned back to her, surprised. "I'm fine," she replied, forcing a smile on her face. "Uh, come on, Zhane, why don't we join the guys and see if we can get your throwing better than Andros," Ashley spoke up. Zhane gave her a surprised look. Ashley groaned. "Come on," she said a little bit more forcefully. She grabbed Zhane by the arm and pulled him up with her. "Whoa hey, I'm coming!" Zhane yelped as Ashley dragged him away. Ashley said something in response, but Cassie couldn't understand what she said. She turned back to her mom. "So. . .what do you think of them?" Cassie asked. "I mean, my friends." "They seem wonderful," Evelyn replied. "And I believe now I know who was with you that night at the emergency room." Cassie fought the blush that came to her cheeks--but lost. Evelyn spoke up again. "I guess this means you're not coming home with me, does it?" _So that's what this is about._ "Not at the moment, mom, I mean we've still got our mission to complete. But maybe after we're done, then I can. . .come home." Evelyn turned to her and smiled sadly. "Are you sure? I mean, I'd think you'd have a life by then. . .maybe even someone to share your life with." She turned to look at the group of teens throwing around the football. Cassie turned to look at what she was looking at--and noticed _who_ she was looking at. "Mom--" "It's okay," Evelyn replied, looking at her again. "I didn't really expect you to be able to come home right away. I just thought one day you would." She sighed. "Just promise me you'll be all right, Cassie. The way that Zhane was talking about when he described being hurt in fighting. . .it's not really something I want to see you get mixed up in." "We have the risk of getting hurt when we became Rangers," Cassie said. "It's not something that I look forward to either, but I can't guarentee that I won't get hurt. I can only promise that I'll _try_ not to get hurt." Evelyn paused before saying, "Then I guess that's all I can ask for." She looked up at the sky and then back at Cassie. "Can I at least get visits every now and then? A mother wants to check on her child every so often, just to know how she's doing, if she's having fun. . .if she decided she wanted to go back to school. . ." Had her mother said the comment only two weeks ago, Cassie would've been pissed. But now, she knew her mother wasn't forcing--and wasn't invading. Cassie rolled her eyes, but smiled. "It's a deal," she replied, leaning over and giving her mother a hug. 

***

"You have spent all this time trying to kill the Pink Ranger--only to fail? You've been using time we don't have Astronema," Dark Specter boomed. Astronema fought the urge to grimace as he spoke. "And there have been reports by sources that you're loyalty may not lie with us." Astronema narrowed her eyes at him. "Who said that?" she asked. "It's none of your concern--unless it happens to be true." "I assure you, Dark Specter, my alliance lies only with you and no one else. Just give me the chance to prove it and I'll certainly earn back your trust." "Very well, Astronema. Carry out on the original plan that I have ordered." Astronema hesitated and then her trademark smile crossed her lips. "As you wish, Dark Specter." _The End_ **Author's Notes**: Yep, it's the end of "First Step". Thank you so much for reading it--I totally enjoyed writing this for you, and it makes it even more pleasurable to write when you, as the reader, give wonderful comments and feedback. Again, thank you.  
Still some unanswered questions? Hmm. . .I thought I answered all of them *looks around innocently*. All right, all right, everything *will* be answered in the last book which I call "Second Chance". Why is it called "Second Chance"? Well, because there'll be second chances for many of the characters in the story.  



End file.
